


The Breaking of Luka Couffaine & The Making of a Sword Lesbian

by StealyEyed



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Play, Bisexual Disaster Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Bisexual Kagami Tsurugi, Bisexuals of the blade, Crack, Cuckquean, Dry Humping, F/F, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Humor, M/M, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Scissoring, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Sword lesbians, Vicious Power Bottom Adrien Agreste
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26944630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StealyEyed/pseuds/StealyEyed
Summary: In an attempt to help Marinette get over her crush on Adrien, Kagami has been trying to distract the fashion designer by teaching her how to fence. It just doesn't seem to be working.She comes up with a new strategy to make Marinette forget all about Adrien (and heterosexuality) when the pair hit the showers after their latest match.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 136





	The Breaking of Luka Couffaine & The Making of a Sword Lesbian

In a way, Marinette really should have expected to lose Adrien to someone who could give him the kind of patient, loving affection that he needed when all she could ever offer was spastic incoherence. Waffling between him and Luka when her heart lay with the model hadn't helped matters.

She should have known that _both_ boys would eventually get kind of tired of the whole "Oh, Luka, you're so kind and supportive and I'll give you cheek kisses and cuddle you on your bike but my heart belongs to Adrien * _swoon_ *" and "What, Adrien? No! I lust - _just_! have a friend on you – I mean a crush on you – _nononono_ , I mean _don't_ have a crush on you! You're a model friend who is just a model and a friend!" thing.

That one time before band practice, when she found them making out? That _was_ a surprise.

The fact that Adrien looked like he was power-bottoming _really_ hard – like _viciously_ hard – was an even greater shock.

Harder than both of their dicks appeared to be while the model ground his ass into Luka's crotch in a way that had the blue-haired guitarist writhing like a snake that was getting stepped on and _loving_ it before he screamed and made a massive sticky mess of his underpants – by all appearances – while Adrien cackled and taunted him about his hair-trigger. Then, he peeled off Luka's jeans and used his mouth to clean him up as the other boy cried for mercy.

Yes. Quite a surprise.

Not that she hadn't masturbated furiously to the memory... and the sight as she hid just outside Luka's bedroom 'cause _daymn, girl!_

Power bottom Adrien Agreste on Luka action had her soaking in about five seconds as she dipped her fingers into her panties and slid across the hot and dripping seam of her pussy while clamping her teeth down on her hand to keep from whimpering with pleasure as she watched them.

She _might_ not have done that, privacy and voyeurism issues and all, but Adrien had looked up, winked at her while encouraging a dazed Luka to throw her a “thumbs up,” and then redoubled the force of his hip gyrations.

It was then that she realized as she swirled her fingers over her clit, that she had a bit of a cuckquean kink.

She'd cum when Adrien had slipped off his own jeans and then pretty much face-fucked his ... boyfriend/ lover/fuck-buddy/whatever and then snuggled up into his arms, though Luka was well and truly unconscious at that point, so Adrien had to pick up the guitarist's arms and sort of use them to hug himself.

In the following weeks, enthusiastic self-diddling alone wasn't enough to hold off the pain (which – because cuckquean kink – was also mingled with shame and arousal), though. She found herself relying on an unexpected source for emotional comfort. Alya had Nino, so hanging out with a loving couple was pretty much out of the question.

Kagami, however, was in very much the same boat as her.

Since they had realized that Adrien was quite happily taken (although, _vicious power bottom_ , so even if he was "taking it" it seemed more like he was the one who was taking - and breaking - Luka on a regular basis), they had begun to spend a great deal of time together.

As they had done today in the latest of their incredibly exhausting fencing matches, Kagami brutalizing her because "you have natural talent that you cannot be allowed to squander."

Thus it was that after a hard workout in which Kagami had actually praised her for her progress, the two girls found themselves in the showers at the D'agencourt fencing academy. It was after hours because the Japanese girl got a thrill out of being rebellious, as was becoming progressively more common for her.

Standing under the hot stream of water, feeling it sluice off all the sweat and grime to leave her fresh and tingling was a joy after that workout, and Marinette hummed happily while she lathered up her stomach and breasts before she trailed down past her pubic mound to make sure that she got the crux of her thighs nice and clean.

Kagami was next to her, executing her own hygiene regime in an ordered and detached fashion, and Marinette couldn't help but admire the fine lines of the other girl's abs and the perky boobs that were smaller than Marinette's but really firm.

Her thin but ripped thighs looked like, well, like they could crush your head, as was the expression, and _make_ you enjoy it.

Marinette's face heated... with _shame_! Only shame. Nothing more than shame. And that feeling in her stomach? Jealousy over Kagami's figure. Pure and simple.

Kagami had a really sex – _great_ figure! A really great figure that was sexy, but not, like, to her.

Marinette was strictly-dickly?

Why did her mind phrase that as a question?

“Marinette, would you care for me to wash your back?” Kagami moved to stand next to her, soapy washcloth in hand.

“Oh. Uh. Thanks, Kagami. That would be really helpful.”

The fencer sidled up to Marinette as the baker turned to expose the lightly freckled, pale expanse of her back. With the washcloth, Kagami smoothed over her shoulders and down along her spine, stopping just above her butt which, from the way that her gentle ministrations had Marinette's belly and slightly lower spots tingling _uncomfortably_ , was way too high a place to stop. The rough cloth had her skin burning, as did Kagami's gentle fingers as they stroked her shoulder blade.

“You have very beautiful shoulders, did you know that?” Kagami observed absently, slick fingers tracing the curve of muscle along her neck. Marinette shivered at the tingling electricity.

“I no know- I mean no! I know now, no – _though_!” Marinette fumbled and screeched under the pressure as Kagami moved a step closer.

“I've always admired you greatly because you are... a very special person. Most generous and caring. You should have someone to remind you of such things. I would be quite happy to fill that role.”  
  
Kagami reapplied more soap to the washcloth. That was good. She needed more soap. Between the fencer's ministrations and the praise, Marinette was pretty sure she was just getting wetter – in a sticky sense – and dirtier the more Kagami tried to get her clean.

For instance, by pressing the washcloth to her thighs and stroking up to her ass, strong hands kneading the supple flesh and trailing the crack.

“Hm. I've always thought that you had the most... beautiful ass. Far nicer than mine.”

_Stictly-dickly! Strictly-dickly! Strictly-dickly!_

Just like Kagami, right?

Why did that thought disappoint her?

“Oh, really?” Marinette squeaked. The distance was gone and heaven was at her back, Kagami's boobs slick with soap sliding against her shoulders as the girl abandoned her ass and strong arms curled around her belly, one hand moving to brush by Marinette's thick thatch of black pubic hair. “That feels so nice – I mean is- _Is_ so nice! Of you. As a friend.”

"You have progressed well in our matches, Marinette, but there is a technique that you could study that would improve your skills immensely," Kagami husked by Marinette's shoulder, the heated spray of the water around them chilly compared to the radiating warmth of the other girl's body as she pressed close

"Oh?” Marinette felt herself blushing down to her curling toes. “What's that?"

Gripping her by the shoulder, Kagami turned her around so that they were facing each other, the washcloth scraping along Marinette's back and side until it came to rest on the side of her boob.. and then started to soap it up too, skirting the edges and leaving Marinette gasping.

"Would you allow me to show you?”

The swell of Kagami's breasts were capped with inviting olive nipples.

They made Marinette, who swallowed hard, think that she might _not_ be strictly-dickly.

Dicks were kind of overrated anyways. 

It was a good thing that they were in the shower... unless Marinettes were made of phosphorus and thus could burn underwater.

If so, she was fucked.

"Uh, sure, Kagami," she offered hesitantly with a crooked smile, unable to take her eyes off _those boobs_.

Kagami lunged forward like she was landing a “touch” in fencing, hot and demanding mouth smashing against Marinette's lips as the washcloth fell away, and she groaned at the shock and the delicious softness. Their breasts crushed together, nipples firming up as the soapy-slick flesh slid over sensitive spots.

As it turned out, she was not fucked, but it appeared that she would be in short order as she whimpered into the aggressive fencer's mouth, hands instinctively tangling in the other girl's hair.

The fiery girl had Marinette pressed up against the cool tile wall of the showers in mere seconds, overwhelming her defenses, and the contrast stoked the raging inferno that burst up inside her belly like a brushfire as Kagami groped her thighs.

Then, before Marinette even had time to process, Kagami had flipped her so that she was facing the wall, tile cool against her cheek and heated, heaving breasts. The fencer nuzzled up to her sopping wet hair and breathed in slowly.

"God, your hair is gorgeous." She sighed, almost wistful.

Cuckquean kink meet... hair kink. Marinette wished them a long and successful business relationship. 

“Spread you legs,” Kagami said, sounding like a haughty empress dismissing a peasant, tone regal and demanding, making Marinette's heart clench.

 _Anything_ that Kagami ordered in that voice, she'd do.

When Marinette widened her stance, shivering with uncertain anticipation, the fencer groped her ass roughly and followed it with a slap that left the flesh juggling. Marinette could only yelp as the sting radiated into her cunt, her walls clenching and aching already.

Even seeing Adrien and Luka together hadn't gotten her wet this quickly.

“Do you know how long I've wanted to do this?” Kagami said with a laugh as she knelt behind Marinette and literally kissed her ass.

“D-do what?” Trembling, Marinette was almost afraid to hear the answer.

“Eat you out.”

"Oh?" she mumbled as she burned.

"You are okay with that, yes?" Kagami offered and it sounded strange when a girl had just told you to spread your legs for her and you _did_ it, but it was also kind of awkwardly sweet and actually got her a little wetter.

Cuckquean kink and explicit consent kink. Interesting combination. 

"Uh. Um. Yes?"  
  
Kagami frowned, pulling back though her hands were still searing hot and rough against the tender skin of Marinette's ass. "You seem uncertain."

"Then, uh, yes please?"

That seemed to be enough for the fencer. Kagami pulled Marinette backward, forcing a yelp out of her, and buried her face in the baker's plump butt. Marinette squeaked like a mouse caught in a cat's paws – or dragon's mouth – when a searing lick laved up her crack and then rough hands forced her cheeks apart so that Kagami could press a kiss to the winking hole, tongue flicking out to rim it.

Marinette's spine arched and she moaned like something out of that cuckquean porn she'd started watching. _Just_ the tip of Kagami's searing hot tongue delving into her ass felt... ungodly, sinfully good in a way that Marinette had never imagined. Reveling in the feeling of it, she brought a hand to her pussy and slicked by the wetness there as Kagami fucking _feasted_ on her ass with rapier stabs of her tongue that loosened her up.

She'd fingered herself there on occasion, usually when she thought about sliding in between Adrien and Luka so they could take both her holes while _maybe_ Chat fucked her mouth too, but that wet, nimble tongue just slipping a centimeter past her tight ring of muscle and spreading her was like nothing she'd ever felt.

Could a cock ever feel that good?

“Oh, _fuck_ , 'Gami,” she cried, bracing herself against the wall as her legs almost gave out. “Deeper _please_!”

Kagami just groaned like she was orgasming from trying to drown in Marinette's butt and gabbed the baker's hips roughly to force her tongue in as far as possible.

With it wriggling around inside of her like a snake, her cunt was a sopping wet mess as she jammed two fingers into herself, thumb swirling over her clit. Mashing away between her legs, consumed with the feeling of Kagami _eating_ her, she came, pussy clenching around her fingers as she collapsed into the wall

Kagami rose on slightly unsteady knees while wiping her face and smirking like she'd just bested a long-time rival in a duel. As the heated water from the shower trailed over Kagami's robust figure, her breasts heaved, and Marinette really wanted to suckle on those pert nipples.

“I don't suppose that you'd want to kiss my lips after where they've been,” the fencer offered absently.

While Marinette was surprised to realize that she wouldn't have a problem with that, Kagami didn't wait for a reply. She tugged the other girl down, grabbing her by the ankle to force her legs apart and then hunched up between them so that their bodies nearly fit together like a pair of open scissors.

Tribing wasn't a real thing, was it? She'd seen it in some of the porn that she'd watched because... because she was curious but not like curious about women in a bi-curious way and it had always seemed completely fake and not at all pleasurable.

“So, are you ready for our first kiss, Marinette?” Kagami asked in a slow and teasing tone, hovering her dilated lower lips a few inches away from Marinette's pussy.

Eyes wide, Marinette could only nod, a new kind of spasm rocking through her belly all the way into her pussy. _God_ , did she want to know what it felt like to ... _kiss_ another girl.

Their sticky-wet lower lips came together in a loving and desperate caress, Kagami angling her thighs so that their cunts slid over each other. It was a slick, sloppy kiss that nearly had her whining with need as she pawed at Kagami's flexing thigh-muscle to try to drag them closer together. There was something sickly taboo and thrilling about the way that they clashed at the edge of their violent thrusts while they threw themselves at each other

“So much better than anything a _man_ could do for you, isn't it?” Kagami boasted in a breathless, taunting rush, twisting her hips in _just_ the right way to make Marinette whimper, turning her head up into the stream of water around them, only grateful that it couldn't wash away the weird filthiness of what they were doing.

 _Way_ better Marinette realized, tossing her head back and groaning when Kagami began to thrash against her. Stars burst in Marinette's eyes as she began to tear up, rolling her hips in unsteady circles, mashing their cores together

She tired to match the fencer's furor as best she could, the shower suddenly growing muggy as she threw her hips into Kagami, crying out and groping blindly for the other girl's hand, overwhelmed by the ecstasy of her “first kiss.” Their fingers interlocked and she nearly crushed Kagami's hand.

“ _Harder_!” she begged even as she struggled to gain the leverage that she needed to – to fuck another girl properly. “ _Please_ , 'gami, _pleasepleaseplease_!”

“Heh-” Kagami huffed, sounding nearly pained as her face tightened up and she somehow ground her hips in a rolling circle that was hellfire and paradise. “I-I had no idea you'd be such a slut for this.”

She was. She was a bit of a slut, apparently, and it was _amazing_!

The heat from Kagami's pussy radiated into Marinette's womanhood, the edges of their lips catching and dragging against each other as their tacky juices mingled as if they were swapping spit.

She thrilled when _Kagami_ was the first one to scream, face twisting up into the hot spray of water, eyes clenched shut as her thighs tightened on Marinette's body.

Marinette didn't know how she'd failed to realize that she _needed_ to see that expression every day of her life.

That wasn't filthy... It almost made her feel... wholesome at having given someone else that kind of pleasure.

Well, as wholesome as you could be when you were watching you and your girlfriend's pet pussy-cats on a play-date, wrestling each other into submission.

Settling, Kagami seemed to redouble her thrusts, a snarl passing over her lips. “Cum for me.”

_Fuck!_

The familiar aching need built up in Marinette's belly, but it was like nothing she had felt before, ramping up and slamming into her like a punch because you did exactly what Kagami said when she spoke like _that_.

Echoing the other girl, she cried out when a new angle had their clits dragging together and she threw herself into that new bliss, their mingling lips flushing and growing even stickier for that lingering moment where they both froze as if paralyzed while Marinette road out her orgasm, pussies clenching up in their lewd, squelching kiss.

As she disentangled herself to let Marinette lay limp, Kagami seemed to want to worship all of her, raining kisses over her arms, legs, and belly, before lingering at her breasts until Marinette nearly came from that alone. Her nipples would still be stinging tomorrow.

Worth it.

They lay together on the shower floor, hands clasped while Marinette settled under Kagami's chin. She had to ask: "Not that I'm complaining, but h-how is that supposed to make me a better fencer?"

Kagami shook her head and smoothed sopping wet hair from her brow. "Oh, Marinette, isn't it obvious?"

Marinette shrugged, sending her breasts shuddering in a way that Kagami clearly admired from the way that her eyes darkened from chocolate to something base and earthy as she leaned in to press a heart-breakingly tender kiss to her lips.

Strictly-dickly was about a continent away.

After that, Marinette was either strictly-chickly, or possibly on the verge of becoming a vagitarian.

She'd need to eat at least one ... several hundred times to make sure.

Kagami smiled smugly, finger to the edge of Marinette' pussy once again, teasing inside. "A true mistress of the blade is devoted to wielding only one kind of sword. The best fencers really should be lesbians."

As it turned out, that wasn't true at all.

They ended up with a closet full of "swords:" smooth, bumped, rippled, ribbed, bulb-headed, vibrating, plugs, remote controlled, and every other combination and permutation known to (aching, dripping, satisfied) woman(hood).

The _best_ one was double-headed. Nothing beat kissing while they held that one between them.

And, after a few thousand matches, Kagami and Marinette both became expert fencers.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read through this story, and I very much hope that you enjoyed it. 
> 
> For those of you who have seen this story before, it has been updated with new content and posted using my new account.
> 
> If there was anything that stood out to you as particularly amusing or interesting, I would, of course, love to hear your thoughts.


End file.
